pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Lil Wayne
Dwayne Michael Carter, Jr. (born September 27, 1982),4 known professionally as Lil Wayne, is an American hip hop recording artist from New Orleans, Louisiana. In 1991, at the age of nine, Lil Wayne joined Cash Money Records as the youngest member of the label, and half of the duo The B.G.'z, alongside fellow New Orleans-based rapper Lil' Doogie. In 1996, Lil Wayne formed the southern hip hop group Hot Boys, with his Cash Money label-mates Juvenile, Young Turk and Lil' Doogie (who now goes by B.G.). Hot Boys debuted with Get It How U Live!, that same year. Most of the group's success came with their platinum-selling album Guerrilla Warfare (1999) and the 1999 single "Bling Bling". Along with being the flagship artist of Cash Money Records, Lil Wayne is also the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of his own label imprint, Young Money Entertainment, which he founded in 2005. Lil Wayne's solo debut album Tha Block Is Hot (1999), was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). His subsequent albums, Lights Out (2000) and 500 Degreez (2002), went on to be certified gold. Wayne reached higher popularity with his fourth album Tha Carter (2004), which was led by the single "Go D.J." and his appearance on Destiny's Child's Top 10 single "Soldier", that same year. The album was followed by Tha Carter II (2005), as well as several mixtapes and collaborations throughout 2006 and 2007. Wayne gained more prominence with his sixth album Tha Carter III (2008), which became his most successful album to date, with first-week sales of over one million copies in the United States. The album won the Grammy Award for Best Rap Album and includes the hit singles "Lollipop", "A Milli" and "Got Money". Following the success of Tha Carter III, Wayne decided to record a rock-esque album titled Rebirth. The album, released in 2010, was certified gold by the RIAA, despite a generally negative critical response. In March 2010, Lil Wayne began serving an 8-month jail sentence in New York after being convicted of criminal possession of a weapon stemming from an incident in July 2007. Wayne's eighth album I Am Not a Human Being (2010), was released during his incarceration. His 2011 album and first following his release, Tha Carter IV, sold 964,000 copies in its first week of availability in the United States. It includes the singles "6 Foot 7 Foot", "How to Love" and "She Will".5 On September 27, 2012, Lil Wayne passed Elvis Presley as the male with the most entries on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, with 109 songs. Lil Wayne's thirteenth studio album, Tha Carter V has been delayed multiple times and has no scheduled release date. Lil Wayne has sold over 100 million records worldwide, including sold more than 15 million albums and 37 million digital tracks in United States, making him one of the best-selling artists of all time.678 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 1996–99: Career beginnings and Hot Boys 2.2 1999–2002: Tha Block Is Hot, Lights Out, and 500 Degreez 2.3 2003–06: Tha Carter, Tha Carter II, and Like Father, Like Son 2.4 2006–07: Mixtapes and collaborations 2.5 2007–10: Tha Carter III, We Are Young Money, and Rebirth 2.6 2010–13: I Am Not a Human Being, Tha Carter IV, and I Am Not a Human Being II 2.7 2014–present: FWA and Tha Carter V 2.8 Future projects 2.9 Retirement 3 Philanthropy 4 Personal life 4.1 Relationships and children 4.2 Beliefs and interests 4.3 Health issues 4.4 Public references by Barack Obama 5 Legal issues 5.1 Arrests and incarceration 5.2 Lawsuits 6 Feuds 7 Discography 8 Filmography 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Early life Dwayne Michael Carter, Jr. was born on September 27, 1982, and grew up in the Hollygrove neighborhood of New Orleans, Louisiana.9 His mother, a cook, gave birth to him when she was 19 years old. His parents divorced when he was 2, and his father permanently abandoned the family. Although Wayne and Birdman have a father–son relationship and Birdman calls Carter his son, Wayne's biological father and namesake (Dwayne Carter) is still alive. Lil Wayne has also spoken about his deceased stepfather, Rabbit, who he has said he considers his real father. Carter has a tattoo dedicated to Rabbit, who was murdered before Carter became a star.10 Carter enrolled in the gifted program of Lafayette Elementary School and in the drama club of Eleanor McMain Secondary School.11 Wayne attended McMain in the early 1990s for two years. He moved to the Marion Abramson Senior High School.12 In a CBS interview with Katie Couric, Wayne described why he goes by the name of "Wayne" instead of his given name, Dwayne. Carter explained, "I dropped the D because I'm a junior and my father is living and he's not in my life and he's never been in my life. So I don't want to be Dwayne, I'd rather be Wayne". Couric asked Wayne if his father knew of this and Wayne replied with a smile, "He knows now."13 He wrote his first rap song at age eight.14 In the summer of 1991, he met Bryan Williams, rapper and owner of Cash Money Records. Carter recorded freestyle raps on Williams's answering machine, leading him to mentor the young Carter and include him in Cash Money-distributed songs. He also recorded his first ever collaboration album True Story with rapper B.G.. At the time, Carter was 11, and B.G. was 14, and was billed as "The B.G.'z".15 When he was 12, he played the part of the Tin Man in his middle school drama club's production of The Wiz.16 At age 12, he accidentally shot himself with a 9 mm handgun, and off-duty police officer Robert Hoobler drove him to the hospital.17 At McMain Magnet School, Carter was an honors student, but he dropped out at the age of 14 to focus on a musical career.18 Career 1996–99: Career beginnings and Hot Boys In 1996, Carter joined the Hot Boys along with rappers Juvenile, B.G., and Turk. At age 15, Carter was the youngest member at the time. Hot Boys' debut album Get It How U Live! was released the same year, followed in 1999 by the group's major-label debut Guerrilla Warfare,9 which reached No. 1 on the Billboard Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart and No. 5 on the Billboard 200.19 During their career, the Hot Boys had two charting singles, "We on Fire" from Get It How U Live! and "I Need a Hot Girl" from Guerrilla Warfare.20 Carter was also featured on Juvenile's single "Back That Azz Up", which reached No. 18 on the Billboard Hot 100 and No. 5 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks.21 Let 'Em Burn, a compilation album of unreleased tracks recorded during 1999 and 2000, came out in 2003, several years after the group disbanded.22 It reached No. 3 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart and No. 14 on the Billboard 200.19 1999–2002: Tha Block Is Hot, Lights Out, and 500 Degreez Carter's debut solo album Tha Block Is Hot was released when he was 17 and featured significant contributions from the Hot Boys. It debuted at No. 3 on the Billboard 200 and was later certified platinum by the RIAA.9 The album earned Carter a 1999 Source magazine nomination for "Best New Artist",23 and also became a Top Ten hit.9 The lead single was "Tha Block Is Hot". After the release of Tha Block is Hot, Carter was featured on the single "Bling Bling", with B.G., Juvenile, and Big Tymers. His verse appeared only on the radio version of the song, while on the album version he performed on the chorus. His 2000 follow-up album Lights Out failed to attain the level of success achieved by his debut9 but was certified gold by RIAA.24 Critics noted the lack of coherent narratives in his verses as evidence that he had yet to mature to the level of his fellow Hot Boys.25 The lead single was "Get Off the Corner", which was noticed for an improvement in its lyrical content and style. The second single, which received less attention, was "Shine" featuring the Hot Boys. Near the release of Lights Out, Lil Wayne was featured on the single, "Number One Stunna" with Big Tymers and Juvenile, which peaked at No. 24 on the Hot Rap Tracks chart. Lil Wayne's third album 500 Degreez, released in 2002, followed the format of his previous two, with significant contributions from the Hot Boys and Mannie Fresh. While being certified gold like its predecessor,24 it also failed to match the success of his debut.9 The title was a reference to the recently estranged Hot Boys member Juvenile's recording, 400 Degreez.26 The lead single was "Way of Life" which failed to match the success of his previous singles. After the release of 500 Degreez, Wayne was featured on the single "Neva Get Enuf" by 3LW.27 2003–06: Tha Carter, Tha Carter II, and Like Father, Like Son In the summer of 2004, Wayne's album Tha Carter was released, marking what critics considered advancement in his rapping style and lyrical themes.28 In addition, the album's cover art featured the debut of Wayne's now-signature dreadlocks.9 Tha Carter gained Wayne significant recognition, selling 878,000 copies in the United States, while the single "Go DJ" became a Top 5 Hit on the R&B/Hip-Hop chart.29 After the release of Tha Carter, Lil Wayne was featured in Destiny's Child's single "Soldier" with T.I., which peaked at No. 3 on the Billboard Hot 100 and the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts.30 Tha Carter II, the follow-up to the original Tha Carter album, was released in December 2005, this time without production by longtime Cash Money Records producer Mannie Fresh, who had since left the label. Tha Carter II sold more than 238,000 copies in its first week of release, debuting at No. 2 on the Billboard 200 albums chart, and went on to sell 2,000,000 copies worldwide. The lead single "Fireman" became a hit in the US, peaking at 32 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Other singles included "Grown Man" with Currensy, "Hustler Musik", and "Shooter" with R&B singer Robin Thicke. Lil Wayne also appeared on a remix of Bobby Valentino's "Tell Me", which rose to No. 13 on the U.S. R&B Charts. In 2005, Lil Wayne was named president of Cash Money, and in the same year he founded Young Money Entertainment as an imprint of Cash Money.31 However, as of late 2007, Lil Wayne reported that he has stepped down from the management of both labels and has handed management of Young Money over to Cortez Bryant.32 In 2006, Lil Wayne collaborated with rapper Birdman for the album Like Father, Like Son, whose first single "Stuntin' Like My Daddy", reached No. 21 on the Billboard Hot 100. 2006–07: Mixtapes and collaborations Lil Wayne performing at Voodoo Music Experience in 2008. Instead of a follow-up solo album, Lil Wayne reached his audience through a plethora of mixtapes and guest appearances on a variety of pop and hip-hop singles.9 Of his many mixtapes, Dedication 2 and Da Drought 3 received the most media exposure and critical review. Dedication 2, released in 2006, paired Lil Wayne with DJ Drama and contained the acclaimed socially conscious track "Georgia Bush", in which Lil Wayne critiqued former US president George W. Bush's response to the effects of Hurricane Katrina on the city of New Orleans. Da Drought 3 was released the following year and was available for free legal download. It contained Lil Wayne rapping over a variety of beats from recent hits by other musicians. A number of prominent hip-hop magazines such as XXL33 and Vibe18 covered the mixtape. Christian Hoard of Rolling Stone magazine considered the mixtapes Da Drought 3 and The Drought Is Over 2 (The Carter 3 Sessions) "among the best albums of 2007."11 Despite no album release for two years, Lil Wayne appeared in numerous singles as a featured performer, including "Gimme That" by Chris Brown, "Make It Rain" by Fat Joe, "You" by Lloyd, and "We Takin' Over" by DJ Khaled (also featuring Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, and Birdman), "Duffle Bag Boy" by Playaz Circle, "Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)" by Wyclef Jean (also featuring Akon), and the remix to "I'm So Hood" by DJ Khaled (also featuring T-Pain, Young Jeezy, Ludacris, Busta Rhymes, Big Boi, Fat Joe, Birdman, and Rick Ross). All these singles charted within the top 20 spots on the Billboard Hot 100, Hot Rap Tracks, and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts. On Birdman's 2007 album 5 * Stunna, Lil Wayne appeared on the singles "100 Million" and "I Run This" among several other tracks. Wayne also appeared on tracks from albums Getback by Little Brother, American Gangster by Jay-Z, and Graduation by Kanye West and Insomniac by Enrique Iglesias. "Make it Rain", a Scott Storch production that peaked at number 13 on the Hot 100 and number two on the Hot Rap Tracks chart,34 was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group for 2008.35 Vibe magazine ranked a list of 77 of Lil Wayne's songs from 2007 and ranked his verse in DJ Khaled's "We Takin Over" as his best of 2007, with "Dough Is What I Got" (a freestyle over the beat of Jay-Z's "Show Me What You Got") from Da Drought 3 the second song.18 At the end of 2007, an MTV poll selected Lil Wayne as "Hottest MC in the Game",36 The New Yorker magazine ranked him "Rapper of the Year",15 and GQ magazine named him "Workaholic of the Year".37 In 2008 he was named "Best MC" by Rolling Stone.11 Another article, built around Lil Wayne's 2007 mixtape work, cites his creative practice as an example of post performance creative practice.38 2007–10: Tha Carter III, We Are Young Money, and Rebirth Lil Wayne performing in concert at Rogers Arena in Vancouver, Canada, January 2009 In 2007, Lil Wayne stated that he would reunite with Hot Boys, with plans to release an album after B.G.'s solo album Too Hood to Be Hollywood was completed.39 Tha Carter III was originally scheduled to be released in 2007, though it was delayed after several recordings were leaked and distributed through mixtapes, including "The Drought Is Over Pt. 2" and "The Drought Is Over Pt. 4". Lil Wayne initially planned to release The Leak, a separate album with leaked songs and four additional tracks, on December 18, 2007, with Tha Carter III delayed to March 18, 2008.40 Instead, The Leak became an EP with five songs and was released digitally on December 25, 2007.41 Tha Carter III was released on June 10, 2008, with first-week sales of over 1 million copies, the first to do so since 50 Cent's The Massacre (2005).42 The first single "Lollipop", featuring Static Major, became the rapper's most successful song at the time, topping the Billboard Hot 100 and becoming his first top 10 single as a solo artist and his first number one on the chart. The third single "Got Money", featuring T-Pain, peaked at number 13 on the Billboard 100. The album went on to win four Grammy Awards, including best rap album and best rap song, which he won for "Lollipop".43 On July 14, 2008, the Recording Industry Association of America certified Tha Carter III two times platinum.44 In October 2008, Lil Wayne announced plans to MTV News to re-release the album with new tracks, including a duet with Ludacris and remixes of "A Milli".45 Lil Wayne also appeared on R&B singles "Girls Around the World" by Lloyd, "Love In This Club, Part II" by Usher, "Official Girl" by Cassie, "I'm So Paid" by Akon, "Turnin' Me On" by Keri Hilson, and "Can't Believe It" by T-Pain; rap singles "My Life" by The Game, "Shawty Say" by David Banner, "Swagga Like Us" by T.I., "Cutty Buddy" by Mike Jones, All My Life (In the Ghetto) by Jay Rock and the remix to "Certified" by Glasses Malone; and pop single "Let It Rock" by new Cash Money artist Kevin Rudolf. In 2008, Lil Wayne performed at the Voodoo Experience in October in New Orleans, which was described by Jonathan Cohen of Billboard as his biggest hometown headlining set of his career.46 He also performed at the Virgin Mobile Music Fest with Kanye West, where they performed the remix of "Lollipop" and lip-synced to Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You".47 Lil Wayne also performed at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards with Kid Rock ("All Summer Long"), Leona Lewis ("DontGetIt (Misunderstood)") and T-Pain ("Got Money") and performed "Lollipop" and "Got Money" on the season premiere of Saturday Night Live.48 He later performed at the homecoming rally at Vanderbilt University49 and the 2008 BET Hip Hop Awards, where he received 12 nominations.50 He won eight awards at the BET Hip Hop Awards, one of which included the "MVP" title.51 After M.I.A. dropped out of performing on the I Am Music Tour due to her pregnancy, Jay-Z performed "Mr. Carter" with Lil Wayne at select shows.52 Following Tha Carter III's achievement of selling over 3 million copies, becoming 2008's best-selling record, Wayne re-signed with Cash Money Records for a multi-album deal.53 On November 11, 2008, Wayne became the first hip-hop act to perform at the Country Music Association Awards, playing "All Summer Long" alongside Kid Rock, in which Wayne inaudibly strummed guitar strings alongside the guitarist in Kid Rock's band.54 Shortly after, Wayne was nominated for eight Grammys – the most for any artist nominated that year.55 He was then named the first MTV Man of the Year at the end of 2008.56 He won the Grammy Award for Best Rap Solo Performance for "A Milli", Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group for his appearance in T.I.'s single "Swagga Like Us", and Best Rap Song for "Lollipop". Tha Carter III won the award for Best Rap Album.43 MTV News listed Lil Wayne number two on their 2009 list of the Hottest MCs In The Game.57 On January 6, 2009, Lil Wayne was a guest debater against Skip Bayless on the "1st & 10" segment of ESPN First Take.58 On February 10, 2009, he appeared on ESPN's Around the Horn and beat out veterans Woody Paige, Jay Mariotti and fellow New Orleanian Michael Smith to win that show's episode.59 Prior to the 2009 Grammy Awards, Wayne was featured in an interview with Katie Couric.13 On February 7, 2009, he presented the Top Ten List on CBS's Late Show with David Letterman.60 On April 24, 2009, he appeared on The View, discussing his GED and addictions.61 In September 2009, Wayne was profiled in an episode of VH1's Behind the Music62 and was a presenter of the 2009 MTV Movie Awards.63 In film, Wayne produced and composed music for and starred in the direct-to-video film Hurricane Season. A documentary of Lil Wayne titled The Carter was released at the Sundance Film Festival.64 On December 23, 2009, Wayne released a collaboration album with Young Money, We Are Young Money, with its lead single being "Every Girl".65 The second single was "BedRock", featuring Lloyd, with the third being "Roger That". On May 24, 2010, the album was certified gold by the RIAA with over 500,000 copies sold.66 Wayne is featured on the song, "Revolver", with Madonna for her greatest hits album, Celebration (2009). He was also featured on a Weezer song, "Can't Stop Partying", on Raditude (2009).67 In late 2008, Wayne announced plans to reissue Tha Carter III with leftover recordings, and was to be titled Rebirth. Originally scheduled to be released on April 7, 2009 before being delayed several times, Rebirth instead became his sixth solo album, released on April 7, 2009.68 To support its release and that of We Are Young Money, he was featured on the cover of Rolling Stone69 and headlined the 'Young Money Presents: America's Most Wanted Music Festival', a United States and Canada–only concert tour which began on July 29, 2009. "Prom Queen", the first official single, debuted on January 27, 2009 immediately after a live Internet broadcast on Ustream70 of his concert in San Diego.71 It peaked at number 15 on the Billboard Hot 100 charts. On December 3, 2009, the second single, "On Fire", produced by Cool & Dre72 "On Fire" peaked at number 33 on the Billboard Hot 100 charts. "Drop the World", which features Eminem, was the third single from the album.72 2010–13: I Am Not a Human Being, Tha Carter IV, and I Am Not a Human Being II In an interview on MTV's Mixtape Monday, Wayne asserted the possibility of Tha Carter IV,73 later announcing that it would be released in late 2009 before the holiday season.74 Birdman had previously stated that Tha Carter IV would be packaged with Rebirth as a double disc album.75 However, Wayne denied this idea saying that "Tha Carter IV deserves Tha Carter IV", adding that We Are Young Money may be packaged with Rebirth.7677 However, both albums were released separately. Originally thought to be an EP, Lil Wayne released his tenth album, I Am Not a Human Being, on his 28th birthday, September 27, 2010. The album has sold over 953,000 copies in the U.S.78 and has spawned successful single "Right Above It", which peaked at No. 6 on the Billboard Hot 100. Tha Carter IV was later delayed into 2011, after Lil Wayne began recording from scratch after his release from prison.79 He described his first song since his release as "a 2010 version of A Milli on steroids." The album's lead single, "6 Foot 7 Foot" featuring Cory Gunz, was released on December 15, 2010 and made available for digital download on iTunes on December 16, 2010. The song is produced by Bangladesh, who also produced "A Milli".80 On March 8, 2011, Lil Wayne released another song, "We Back Soon", produced by StreetRunner, though it was not included on the official track listing of Tha Carter IV.81 The second single, "John", was released on March 24, 2011, which features Rick Ross and is produced by Polow Da Don.82 The album's artwork was unveiled on April 20, 2011. The album was originally scheduled to be released on May 16, 2011,83 but Mack Maine had confirmed its delay to June 21. On May 26, 2011, the third single, "How to Love", was released. A song called "Dear Anne (Stan Part 2)" was released in June. Lil Wayne said the song was a throwaway track from Tha Carter III and was originally supposed to be on Tha Carter IV, but decided not to put it on there because of its age. Lil Wayne said that he liked the beat, but not the lyrics, and was thinking about revamping the song. In July 2011, Lil Wayne confirmed in an interview with MTV that Tha Carter IV was finished, and was released on August 29, 2011. For preparation for Tha Carter IV, Lil Wayne released a mixtape, Sorry 4 the Wait, with all the beats coming from other artist's songs, similar to his "No Ceilings" mixtape. Tha Carter IV debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200, with first-week sales of 964,000 copies, making it Lil Wayne's third chart topping album of his career. On January 8, 2012, According to Nielsen SoundScan was elected the seventh artist (second male artist) all-time best-selling tracks digital with 36,788,000 million to the end of 2011.84 In October 2011, it was reported that Lil Wayne was working on sequels to I Am Not a Human Being and Rebirth.85 In January 2012, Birdman announced that he and Wayne had finished recording Like Father, Like Son 2.86 On November 22, 2012, he announced that Tha Carter V would be his final album.87 After numerous delays, I Am Not a Human Being II was released on March 26, 2013 debuting at #2 on the Billboard 200 selling 217,000 copies in its first week;88 "My Homies Still", "Love Me", and "No Worries" were released as singles prior to its release. The album was met with generally mixed reviews, with most critics noticing the declining quality of his releases. Lil Wayne toured North America with 2 Chainz and T.I. on the second America's Most Wanted Festival.89 On May 3, 2013, Pepsi dropped Lil Wayne, who was a spokesperson for Mountain Dew, due to offensive lyrics about civil-rights icon Emmett Till.90 On September 1, 2013, Lil Wayne released the fifth instalment of the "Dedication" mixtape series, with Dedication 5. The mixtape featured 29 tracks, with guest appearances from The Weeknd, Chance The Rapper, Jae Millz, Birdman, T.I., Vado, Kidd Kidd, and 2 Chainz among other members of Young Money.91 2014–present: FWA and Tha Carter V On February 10, 2014, Lil Wayne's Young Money signee Drake, tweeted "CARTER V".9293 On October 18, 2013, Cash Money Records Vice President of Promotion Mel Smith, tweeted: "Happy Friday!! New YMCMB music coming soon!! Carter 5."94 Nearly four months later, in an interview with The Griffin, released on February 14, 2014, Smith spoke on the upcoming album: "We're very close to dropping the album. It's going to be a huge surprise to everyone, it's an incredible album … I can't release the date because he wants to surprise people, he wants his true fan base to get excited but he's worked extremely hard on it and you won't be disappointed."94 On February 15, 2014, during the NBA All-Star Weekend festivities at Sprite's NBA All-Star concert at the House of Blues in New Orleans, Lil Wayne appeared as a special guest during Drake's set and performed various hits. Wayne and Drake then broke the news that Tha Carter V is set to be released on May 5, 2014.9596 However, on March 27, 2014, Wayne's manager Cortez Bryant, would announce the album had been delayed. 9798 Wayne then serviced Tha Carter V's first single "Believe Me", which features vocals from Drake, to mainstream urban radio in the United States on May 6, 2014.99 Three more singles, "Krazy", "Grindin'" (featuring Drake) and "Start a Fire" (featuring Christina Milian), were also released for the album. On December 4, 2014, just five days before the album was due to be released again, Wayne issued a statement saying the album would not be released on its expected release date, due to his displeasure with Cash Money Records label-boss Birdman, refusing to release the album although it had been completed. Wayne also expressed his feelings by stating he felt both he and his creativity were being held "prisoner".100101 On January 20, 2015, Wayne self-released Sorry 4 the Wait 2, a sequel to his 2011 mixtape, to compensate for the continued delay of Tha Carter V.102103 Upon Sorry for the Wait 2's release, it was noted Wayne disses Birdman and Cash Money Records, several times throughout the mixtape.104105106 Birdman was reported to be upset with this.107 In late January 2015, Lil Wayne sued Birdman and Cash Money Records for $51 million.108109 In February 2015, due to Tha Carter V's delay, Wayne announced a Free Weezy Album, would be released prior to the fifth installment in his popular series.110 In June 2015, Wayne joined Jay-Z's TIDAL, as an artist owner, kicking off the partnership by exclusively releasing a single on the service titled "Glory."111 He's also announced plans on his own TIDAL X concert series.112 On July 4, 2015, Wayne released Free Weezy Album, exclusively through TIDAL, under Young Money and Republic Records.113 Lil Wayne and Birdman have supposedly accorded after being seen at Drake's NYE Party, at Miami's Club Liv, and in studio.114 On January 27, 2016 when rapper 2 Chainz released his "Felt Like Cappin" EP Lil Wayne is featured on the lead single titled "Back On That Bullshit".115 On March 4, 2016, 2 Chainz released his third studio album, ColleGrove. The album was initially a collaborative effort between 2 Chainz and Lil Wayne, but due to his record label issues, only Chainz was credited as the primary artist. Future projects "I Can't Feel My Face" redirects here. For the song by The Weeknd, see Can't Feel My Face. Lil Wayne has announced several possible upcoming projects, including a collaborative album entitled I Can't Feel My Face with Harlem-based rapper Juelz Santana, that has been in production for several years.116117 On June 19, 2008, Lil Wayne and T-Pain formed a duo called T-Wayne118 with plans to release an album,titled He Raps, He Sings;119 however, those plans have died down due to much of the material recorded for the album being leaked.120 According to an interview with Drake, in the December 2011 issue of XXL, plans for an upcoming album with Lil Wayne had been scrapped for the time being because of the Jay-Z and Kanye West collaboration Watch the Throne (2011).121122 In late 2011, it was announced by Mack Maine, that Lil Wayne and Juelz Santana have gone back to working on their collaborative album I Can't Feel My Face, which had been delayed for a few years due to "label politics".123 In April 2012, on the premiere of MTV's Hip Hop POV, Wayne sat down with Amanda Seales and spoke briefly about an album he put together titled Devol (loved, backwards), an album full of "love songs" that he wrote during his imprisonment at Rikers Island. In May 2013 he has confirmed the album will still be released.124125126 Retirement On March 29, 2011, in an interview with Hot 97's Angie Martinez, Lil Wayne announced that he would retire at age 35; saying "I have four kids", and that "I would feel selfish still going to the studio when it's such a vital point in their lives."127 He said in November 2012 that Tha Carter V will be his last album as he wanted to go into other interests.128 In March 2014, Lil Wayne reconfirmed at SXSW that Tha Carter V will be his last album during his keynote with interviewer Elliot Wilson.129 Philanthropy On February 19, 2008, Lil Wayne and Cortez Bryant revisited their alma mater McMain Secondary School to get students to design an invitation to the gala introducing Lil Wayne's nonprofit One Family Foundation.130 Personal life Relationships and children Lil Wayne has four children. His first child, daughter Reginae, was born when he was 15,needed to his high school sweetheart Antonia "Toya" Carter (née Johnson). They married on Valentine's Day 2004 and divorced in 2006.131 Internet rumors started circulating in August 2008 that Wayne's daughter had died in a car crash, which however he quickly cleared up as false saying "Please allow me to dispel any rumors or speculations and report that my daughter is alive, healthy and surrounded by family who care and love her dearly. The rumors are completely false and unfounded; neither Reginae nor any other member of my family has been involved in any car accident."132 His second child, Dwayne III, was born on October 22, 2008, at The Christ Hospital in Cincinnati133 to radio broadcaster Sarah Vivan.134135 His third child, Cameron Carter, was born to actress Lauren London on September 9, 2009.136 His fourth child, Neal, was born on November 30, 2009, to singer Nivea.137 He also got rapper Trina pregnant but she suffered a miscarriage.138 Beliefs and interests In an interview with Blender magazine, Lil Wayne revealed one of his favorite bands from childhood to be rock group Nirvana, and cites them as a major influence in his music.139 Wayne in 2006 Wayne got his first tattoo at age 14 of his dad's name and his second was "Cash Money" across his stomach.140141 His tattoos have grown to include a Jay-Z verse on his leg, "I Am Music" on his forehead and teardrops on his cheeks among many others. His most recent one is "Baked" on his forehead stylized as the Baker Skateboards logo.142 Lil Wayne identifies as a Roman Catholic143 and reads the Bible regularly.144145 While playing in Newark Symphony Hall, Lil Wayne professed his belief "in God and His son, Jesus."144 During his 2011 tour in Australia with Eminem, before beginning his bracket he proclaimed his belief in God.146 After earning his GED, Wayne enrolled at the University of Houston in January 2005. He dropped out in the same year due to his conflicting schedule.147 He also revealed on The View that he switched to the University of Phoenix and majored in psychology taking online courses.61 An article in Urb magazine in March 2007 asserted that Wayne had been earning high grades at Houston.148 On September 24, 2008, Lil Wayne published his first blog for ESPN in their issue, ESPN The Magazine. Wayne revealed he was a fan of tennis, the Green Bay Packers, the Boston Bruins, the Los Angeles Lakers and the Boston Red Sox. To commemorate the Packers' making it to Super Bowl XLV, he spoofed Wiz Khalifa's hit song "Black and Yellow" (which were the colors of the Packers' opponents, the Pittsburgh Steelers) in a song titled "Green and Yellow".149 Wayne has continued writing for ESPN, notably reporting at the ESPN Super Bowl party.150 Lil Wayne made his debut on ESPN's daily sports round table show Around The Horn on February 10, 2009.151 Wayne received criticism after a video released by TMZ showed him apparently stepping on the American flag. Wayne later explained that "It was never my intention to desecrate the flag of the United States", and that he was shooting a video for a song on his upcoming album, "God Bless Amerika." He claims the purpose of the flag was to "show that 'behind the American Flag was the Hoods of America'." 152 Health issues On October 25, 2012, Lil Wayne's private jet, bound for Los Angeles, made an emergency landing in Texas due to an in-flight medical episode. Lil Wayne was transferred to a local hospital upon arrival.153 TMZ and other media sources claimed that Lil Wayne had suffered a seizure aboard the plane.154 His publicist denied this, claiming that he was in fact treated for "a severe migraine and dehydration."155 The following day, while flying from Texas to Los Angeles, Lil Wayne's private jet was reportedly again forced to make an emergency landing, this time in Louisiana, after Lil Wayne suffered a second seizure and required further hospitalization.155156 His representative claimed that the reports of Lil Wayne's condition had been exaggerated, and that he was resting at his Louisiana home.157 In a November 2012 interview with MTV, Lil Wayne revealed that he was taking seizure medication, on doctors' orders, due to the aforementioned incidents.158 On March 14, 2013, TMZ reported that Lil Wayne had been treated at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles on the evening of March 12, after suffering seizures while on a music video set with Young Money rapper Nicki Minaj. He was reportedly released in the early hours of March 13.159 On March 15, TMZ published a second story, claiming that hours after his release on March 13, Lil Wayne was found unconscious after experiencing further seizures, and was brought back to Cedars-Sinai, where he was admitted to the Intensive Care Unit in critical condition.160161162 The article alleged the latest seizures were found to be linked to high amounts of codeine in Lil Wayne's system, possibly due to binging on purple drank after his initial hospital release.161163164 Multiple celebrities, including Drake and Birdman, were photographed on March 15 and 16 visiting Lil Wayne at Cedars-Sinai.163 Several members of Young Money Entertainment, including president Mack Maine, criticized media reports on Lil Wayne's hospitalization, particularly those of TMZ, alleging that they exaggerated the severity of his condition and falsely implied that he was on his deathbed (such as by claiming that he was in a medically induced coma),165 triggering what the Washington Post called "the most overheated celebrity deathwatch in recent years."166 In separate interviews on March 18, Mack Maine and Birdman disputed TMZ's reports, and stated that in fact there were not multiple seizures or multiple hospital visits. They explained that after Lil Wayne began seizing on the way to the music video shoot on March 12, an ambulance was called and he was transported to the hospital, where he was admitted and remained continuously thereafter.167 They also refuted the claims that Lil Wayne's seizures are drug-induced, noting that they are an ongoing problem for which doctors have been unable to identify a cause.168 Lil Wayne was released from the hospital late on March 18, following a six-day stay.169 Lil Wayne addressed his condition via a vlog, on March 21 saying he was more than good.170 In a March 28 interview with DJ Felli Fel of Power 106 in Los Angeles, Wayne said that he suffers from epilepsy, a neurological condition which is noted by seizures. He would say "This isn't my first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth or seventh seizure. I've had a bunch of seizures. Y'all just never hear about them. But this time, it got real bad because I had three of them in a row."171 He received two seizures during a cross-country flight from Wisconsin to California and landed in Omaha, Nebraska.172 His plane was only two minutes in air when the 2nd seizure occurred and was forced to land in Omaha once again. Less, than a month later, he received another seizure, supposedly due to not taking his epilepsy medication.173 Public references by Barack Obama Lil Wayne has been referenced in public speeches by President Barack Obama on at least two occasions, in mixed contexts. Speaking to a largely African-American audience during a general election campaign town hall speech in Georgia, then-U.S. Senator Obama exhorted children to stay in school and achieve their dreams through education and perseverance instead of hoping for shortcuts to fame and riches as professional athletes and entertainers via the fields of sports and entertainment, stating: "You are probably not that good a rapper. Maybe you are the next Lil Wayne, but probably not, in which case you need to stay in school."174 After assuming the Presidency, Obama later echoed this theme of personal and familial responsibility and the difficulty of achieving Lil Wayne's professional and financial success—during an address to a meeting commemorating the 100th anniversary of the NAACP, telling the audience: They might think they've got a pretty jump shot or a pretty good flow, but our kids can't all aspire to be LeBron or Lil Wayne. I want them aspiring to be scientists and engineers, doctors and teachers, not just ballers and rappers. I want them aspiring to be a Supreme Court justice. I want them aspiring to be President of the United States of America.175 Obama has also noted that the music on his iPod includes Lil Wayne: My rap palate has greatly improved. Jay-Z used to be sort of what predominated, but now I've got a little Nas and a little Lil Wayne and some other stuff.176 Legal issues Arrests and incarceration On July 22, 2007, Lil Wayne was arrested in New York City following a performance at the Beacon Theatre; the New York City Police Department discovered Lil Wayne and another man smoking marijuana near a tour bus. After taking Lil Wayne into custody, police discovered a .40 caliber pistol on his person. The gun, which was registered to his manager, was in a bag located near the rapper.177 He was charged with criminal possession of a weapon and marijuana.178179 On October 22, 2009, Lil Wayne pleaded guilty to attempted criminal possession of a weapon. He was due for sentencing in February 2010 and was expected to receive a one-year county jail sentence,180 but on February 9, 2010, Lil Wayne's attorney announced that the sentencing was delayed until March 2 due to dental surgery,181 which was performed on February 16. The surgery included eight root canals, the replacement of several tooth implants, as well as the addition of a few new implants and work on his remaining original teeth.182 On March 2, 2010, sentencing was postponed again when the courthouse reported a fire in the basement.183 On March 8, 2010, Lil Wayne was given a one-year sentence, which he served in Rikers Island. His lawyer said the rapper expected to be held in protective custody, separated from other prisoners.184 In May 2010, Wayne was found by Rikers Island correctional staff to be in possession of contraband (an MP3 player, charger, and headphones).185 In April 2010, Lil Wayne's friends created a website called Weezy Thanx You, which publishes letters written by Wayne while incarcerated.145186 In the first letter, titled "Gone 'til November", the rapper described his daily routine, saying he works out a lot, and reads the Bible every day.145 Wayne was released from Rikers Island Jail on November 4, 2010 after serving eight months of his year-long sentence.187 Following a performance at Qwest Arena in Boise, Idaho, Lil Wayne was arrested October 5, 2007 on felony fugitive charges after Georgia authorities accused the rapper of possessing a controlled substance.188 The incident was later described as a "mix-up" and the fugitive charges were dropped.189 On January 23, 2008, Lil Wayne was arrested alongside two others. His tour bus was stopped by Border Patrol agents near Yuma, Arizona. A K-9 Unit recovered 105 grams (3.7 oz) of marijuana, almost 29 grams (1.0 oz) of cocaine, 41 grams (1.4 oz) of ecstasy, and $22,000 in cash. Lil Wayne was charged with four felonies: possession of narcotic drug for sale, possession of dangerous drugs, misconduct involving weapons and possession of drug paraphernalia. He was granted permission to travel outside of the state and remain out of custody on the $10,185 bond he posted.190 On May 6, 2008, Wayne returned to court in Arizona to plead not guilty to the charges.191 A bench warrant was issued on March 17, 2010 when Lil Wayne did not show for a final trial management conference.192193 However, the rapper was already incarcerated, serving a one-year sentence in Rikers Island on weapons charges. On June 22, 2010 Wayne pleaded guilty to the charges. As part of the plea deal he was able to serve 36 months of probation, which he was sentenced to on June 30, 2010.194195 On December 18, 2009, Wayne and 11 others were detained at the Falfurrias, Texas border patrol checkpoint after an unknown amount of marijuana was found on two of his tour buses.196 Lawsuits On July 24, 2008, Abkco Music Inc filed a lawsuit against Lil Wayne for copyright infringement and unfair competition, specifically referring to Tha Carter III's track "Playing with Fire".197 In the lawsuit, Abkco claims that the song was obviously derived from The Rolling Stones' "Play with Fire", to which Abkco owns the rights.197198 Subsequently, "Playing with Fire" was removed from the tracklist of Tha Carter III on all online music stores and replaced with the David Banner produced track, "Pussy Monster".199200201 In February 2009, production company RMF Productions filed a $1.3 million lawsuit against Wayne, following a $100,000 advance payment for three shows, all of which were cancelled by the artist.202 On October 2009, Lil Wayne, Birdman, Cash Money Records, and various music distribution outlets were sued for copyright infringement by Thomas Marasciullo, who claims his voice was used without permission. The rappers asked him to record some "Italian-styled spoken word recordings" in 2006. The lyrics were allegedly used on "Respect" and other tracks from the rappers' collaboration album Like Father, Like Son and Birdman's 5 * Stunna.203 In March 2011, producer Deezle (Darius Harrison) sued Wayne and his parent labels Cash Money Records over unpaid royalties from Tha Carter III.204 In May 2011, producer Bangladesh also filed a lawsuit against Weezy & Co. over unpaid royalties as well.205 In early June 2011, another producer named David Kirkwood filed a lawsuit against Young Money Entertainment and Cash Money Records on claims that the labels have failed to pay him over $1.5 million in royalties and production services for his work on the album, also including his songwriting on "Love Me or Hate Me", a bonus song featured only on the deluxe edition of the album.206 Also in June 2011, Dallas producers Play-N-Skillz filed a lawsuit against him claiming Wayne owes them at least $1 million in unpaid royalties for "Got Money" from his album Tha Carter III. The single has sold over 2 million copies since being released.207 In July 2011, Done Deal Enterprises, a production company based in Georgia, filed suit against Wayne, Universal Music Group, Cash Money Records and Young Money Entertainment, claiming copyright infringement. The lawsuit alleges Wayne stole the song "BedRock", featured on the compilation album We Are Young Money, and seeks damages of $15 million.208 Feuds Young Buck released a song featuring Tony Yayo called "Off Parole" which insulted Lil Wayne. Young Buck said that Lil Wayne could not be angry, because Young Buck spoke the truth. Young Buck also said "You think you got a problem with Juve and B.G.; you'll have a true problem with me", referring to the Cash Money-Juvenile/B.G feud.209210 One of the reasons 50 Cent stated he was dismissing Young Buck was what he called "inconsistent behavior" which included appearing on stage with Lil Wayne, then seemingly dissing him on records with G-Unit.211 After he was dismissed, Young Buck appeared in the music video "My Life" by The Game, which featured Lil Wayne in the vocals.212 As of 2009 Buck and Wayne have squashed their beef and also linked up to record a track "Up's and Down's" for Young Buck's Back On My Buck Shit mixtape. Tension between Wayne and American rapper, Pusha T, had been going on for years, beginning soon after Clipse and Birdman worked on "What Happened to That Boy", the latter's 2002 single. In 2006, Wayne felt the Clipse song "Mr. Me Too" was directed at him which caused more tension between the two.213 In 2012 after much speculation that Pusha T was subliminally dissing Canadian rapper and Wayne's Young Money signee Drake in several songs, the speculation heightened after the release of Pusha T's "Exodus 23:1" song. Lil Wayne quickly responded on online social networking service Twitter and later released a diss track titled "Goulish". In the first verse Wayne raps "Fuck Pusha T and anybody that love him / His head up his ass, I'mma have to head-butt him".214 Pusha T has called Wayne's diss track "horrible" and said he felt it didn't deserve a response. Both men have downplayed the feud, with Wayne saying he's over it.215216 However, in late November, Pusha T dissed Wayne and Birdman on a new Ludacris song titled "Tell Me What They Mad For".217 However, once the feud between Lil Wayne and Birdman arose, Pusha T sent out a tweet encouraging Lil Wayne to sign to G.O.O.D. Music, which also insulted Birdman for his hand-rubbing habit.218 In a 2009 interview with Tropical TV, Birdman disputed the MTV poll that voted Jay Z "The Hottest MC in the Game", stating that Lil Wayne was a better rapper and made more money.219 In early 2011, when Jay Z & Kanye West's single "H•A•M" was released, Jay Z took shots at Birdman, saying "Really, you got Baby money" and "you ain't got my lady's money!".220 On August 24, 2011, a song called "It's Good" by Lil Wayne (featuring Drake and Jadakiss) was leaked online and included Lil Wayne responding "Talkin' 'bout baby money? I gotcha baby money. Kidnap your bitch, get that, How much you love your lady? money".221222 Jadakiss later absolved himself of involvement in any brewing beef on his official Twitter feed.223224 Discography Main articles: Lil Wayne albums discography and Lil Wayne singles discography See also: Hot Boys discography and Young Money discography Studio albumsTha Block Is Hot (1999) Lights Out (2000) 500 Degreez (2002) Tha Carter (2004) Tha Carter II (2005) Like Father, Like Son (with Birdman) (2006) Tha Carter III (2008) Rebirth (2010) I Am Not a Human Being (2010) Tha Carter IV (2011) I Am Not a Human Being II (2013) Free Weezy Album (2015) Tha Carter V (2016) Filmography Film Year Film Role Notes 2000 Baller Blockin' Iceberg Shorty Main Role 2007 Who's Your Caddy? Himself Small Role 2009 The Carter Himself Documentary DVD, Main Role 2010 Hurricane Season Lamont Johnson Small Role Television Year Title Role Notes 2007 Access Granted Himself The Boondocks 2009 Nike Zoom VI LeBron James "Chalk" Himself Minor appearance Gatorade Himself Narrator 1st and 10 Around the Horn Behind The Music Himself All Access With Katie Couric Himself The Mo'Nique Show Himself 2010 Freaknik: The Musical Trap Jesus 2010 Saturday Night Live Himself Performed alongside Eminem a medley of songs including "No Love" and "6 Foot 7 Foot" See also List of awards and nominations received by Lil Wayne References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "He went by the names Shrimp Daddy and Baby D before Lil Wayne. — 40 Things You Didn't Know About Lil Wayne". Complex. 2013-01-03. Retrieved 2013-12-05. 2.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Reveals Initial Rap Name Was Shrimp Daddy". Theboombox.com. 2011-04-29. Retrieved 2013-12-05. 3.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne as the Shrimp Daddy - XXL". Xxlmag.com. 2011-04-29. Retrieved 2013-12-05. 4.Jump up ^ "Monitor". Entertainment Weekly (1277/1278). Sep 20–27, 2013. p. 36. 5.Jump up ^ Markman, Rob (2011-07-11). "Lil Wayne's Carter IV 'Totally Done'". MTV. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 6.Jump up ^ Paul Grein (July 17, 2013). "Week Ending July 14, 2013. Albums: Jay-Z Back On The Throne". Chart Watch (Yahoo). 7.Jump up ^ Loynes, Anna (January 5, 2012). "The Nielsen Company & Billboard's 2011 Music Industry Report". Business Wire. Retrieved May 15, 2012. 8.Jump up ^ J. Moser, John (November 29, 2015). "Lil' Wayne, one of hip-hop's biggest stars, to play Sands Bethlehem Event Center". The Morning Call. Retrieved November 29, 2015. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Birchmeier, Jason (2010). "Lil Wayne – Biography". Allmusic. Retrieved June 18, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne on his biological father". Hot107.9. October 28, 2011. Retrieved March 16, 2013. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c Hoard, Christian (May 1, 2008). "Best MC: Lil Wayne". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on May 6, 2008. 12.Jump up ^ Montoya, Maria C. and Keith Spera (music writer). "Lil Wayne goes back to school (story and video)." New Orleans Times Picayune. Saturday February 23, 2008. Retrieved on March 16, 2013. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Couric, Katie (February 4, 2009). ""All Access:" Lil' Wayne". CBS News. Retrieved February 7, 2009. 14.Jump up ^ "Lil' Wayne wants respect for Southern rap". MSNBC. Associated Press. May 31, 2006. Retrieved February 7, 2009. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Frere-Jones, Sasha (August 13, 2007). "High and Mighty". The New Yorker. Retrieved March 28, 2008. 16.Jump up ^ Tyrangiel, Josh (July 3, 2008). "Lil Wayne: The Best Rapper Alive". Time. Retrieved November 17, 2008. 17.Jump up ^ Vargas, Ramon Antonio (April 9, 2009). "Lil Wayne saved by alert off-duty cop". New Orleans Times-Picayune. Retrieved April 24, 2011. 18.^ Jump up to: a b c Checkoway, Laura (November 2007). "The Art of Storytelling". Vibe. pp. 116–123 19.^ Jump up to: a b "The Hot Boys – Billboard Albums". allmusic. Retrieved September 13, 2008. 20.Jump up ^ "The Hot Boys – Billboard Singles". Allmusic. Retrieved September 13, 2008. 21.Jump up ^ Juvenile – Billboard Singles. Allmusic 22.Jump up ^ Birchmeier, Jason. "Let 'Em Burn – Overview". allmusic. Retrieved September 13, 2008. 23.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne – Tha Carter II". Cash Money Records. 2005. Archived from the original on March 22, 2008. Retrieved March 29, 2008. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Gold and Platinum – Lil Wayne". RIAA. Retrieved June 18, 2010. 25.Jump up ^ Juon, Steve (January 6, 2001). "Lil Wayne – "Lights Out"". RapReviews.com. Retrieved April 15, 2008. 26.Jump up ^ Bush, John (2002). ""500 Degreez" – Overview". Allmusic. Retrieved April 20, 2008. 27.Jump up ^ Moss, Corey (October 4, 2002). "Remaining 3LW Pair Too Busy To Hold Auditions For New Member". MTV News. Retrieved April 20, 2008. 28.Jump up ^ Kellman, Andy (June 29, 2004). "Tha Carter > Overview". allmusic. Retrieved September 13, 2008.Hoard, Christian (August 5, 2004). "Lil Wayne: Tha Carter". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on November 13, 2007. 29.Jump up ^ Hope, Clover (November 3, 2005). "Lil Wayne Nabs Kurupt, Lil' Mo For New CD". Billboard. 30.Jump up ^ "Destiny's Child – Billboard Singles". Allmusic. 2006. Retrieved March 28, 2008. 31.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (July 24, 2006). "Lil Wayne: Lil Big Man". MTV News. Retrieved April 22, 2011. 32.Jump up ^ Checkoway, Laura (October 2, 2007). "Weezy F. Baby: Uncut". Vibe. Archived from the original on June 11, 2008. 33.Jump up ^ Hope, Clover (December 3, 2007). "Lil Wayne: Last Time I Checked". XXL. 34.Jump up ^ "Me, Myself and I – Charts & Awards – Billboard Singles". allmusic. 2006. Retrieved February 5, 2009. 35.Jump up ^ "The Grammy Nominees Are...". Entertainment Weekly. December 5, 2007. Retrieved February 5, 2009. 36.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne – Can't Front on Fire". MTV News. 2007. Retrieved March 28, 2008. 37.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne: Workaholic of the year". Mtv. Retrieved May 22, 2011. 38.Jump up ^ Matthew D. Thibeault. ""Hip-Hop, Digital Media, and the Changing Face of Music Education". General Music Today. October 2010 24: 46–49". Gmt.sagepub.com. doi:10.1177/1048371310379097. Retrieved October 26, 2010. 39.Jump up ^ Jason (September 27, 2007). "Turk Confirms Hot Boys Reunion From Behind Bars". Rap Basement.Bennett, Miles (October 8, 2007). "B.G., Lil Wayne Confirm Hot Boys Reunion". Baller Status.Dallas, Krush (October 9, 2007). "BG Speaks of HotBoyz Reunion". Def Sounds.Jason (February 19, 2008). "Hot Boys Reunion Canceled After Shooting". Rap Basement. 40.Jump up ^ MTV News Staff (January 17, 2008). Mary J. Blige 'Lives' Again On TV Soap; Plus Remy Ma, Lil Wayne, Nelly, Amy Winehouse, Scarlett Johansson, Zac Efron & More, In For The Record. MTV. Retrieved January 17, 2008. 41.Jump up ^ "Lil' Wayne – The Leak EP". The DJ Booth. Retrieved May 28, 2011. 42.Jump up ^ Mayfield, Geoff. Lil Wayne Cracks 1 Million With 'Tha Carter III'. Billboard: June 17, 2008 43.^ Jump up to: a b "The 51st Annual Grammy Awards Winners List". National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. 2009. Archived from the original on November 5, 2009. 44.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne – Tha Carter, Vol. 3 – Gold & Platinum. RIAA 45.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (October 21, 2008). "Lil Wayne Calls His Carter III Do-Over 'The Birth Of A New Beginning'". MTV News. Retrieved January 31, 2009. 46.Jump up ^ Cohen, Jonathan (June 26, 2008). "Lil Wayne Suits Up For Voodoo Experience". Billboard. 47.Jump up ^ Upmalis, Jordan (August 11, 2008). "Kanye West Joins Lil Wayne, Bemoans Nine Inch Nails Face-Off At Virgin Fest". MTV News. Retrieved February 7, 2009. 48.Jump up ^ "Michael Phelps/Lil Wayne". Saturday Night Live. Season 34. Episode 1. September 13, 2008. NBC. 49.Jump up ^ Paulson, Dave (October 20, 2008). "Lil Wayne headlines Vandy homecoming". Metromix Nashville. Retrieved April 24, 2011. 50.Jump up ^ Langhorne, Cyrus (October 8, 2008). "Lil Wayne, The Game, & Young Jeezy to Perform at the BET Hip Hop Awards". SOHH. Retrieved February 7, 2009. 51.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (October 20, 2008). "Lil Wayne Named MVP At BET Hip-Hop Awards; T-Pain Fills In For Katt Williams As Host". MTV News. Retrieved February 7, 2009.Adaso, Henry (2008). "2008 BET Hip Hop Awards Nominees and Winners". About.com. Retrieved February 7, 2009. 52.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne To Perform 'Mr. Carter' With Jay-Z For The First Time, Hitting The Studio With Hot Boys. MTV.com. Retrieved October 31, 2008. 53.Jump up ^ "Cash Money Re-Signs Lil Wayne to Multi-Album Deal". MarketWatch.com. September 15, 2008. 54.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (November 13, 2008). "Lil Wayne Performs With Kid Rock At CMA Awards – But Doesn't Say A Word". MTV News. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 55.Jump up ^ Itzkoff, Dave (December 5, 2008). "Grammys Like Lil Wayne". The New York Times. Retrieved April 4, 2010. 56.Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (December 19, 2008). "Lil Wayne's Response To Being MTV News' 2008 Man Of The Year: 'Happy Holidays!'". Mtv. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 57.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem; Rodriguez, Jayson (October 4, 2009). "Lil Wayne Rocks The Hottest MCs In The Game At #2!". MTV News. Retrieved April 22, 2011. 58.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Debates Skip". ESPN. January 6, 2009. Archived from the original on January 22, 2009. 59.Jump up ^ "Around The Horn Archived Podcasts". ESPN. February 10, 2009. Retrieved February 10, 2009. 60.Jump up ^ "Show #3060". Late Show with David Letterman. 2009-02-05. CBS. (video) Text format: "Top Ten Reasons I'm Looking Forward To The Grammy Awards" 61.^ Jump up to: a b Reid, Shaheem (April 24, 2009). "Lil Wayne Charms The Ladies Of 'The View'". MTV News. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 62.Jump up ^ Rodriguez, Jayson (March 19, 2009). "Lil Wayne To Appear In VH1's 'Behind The Music'". MTV News. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 63.Jump up ^ Ditzian, Eric (May 11, 2009). "Lil Wayne, Will Ferrell Announced As MTV Movie Awards Presenters – Show Story | Headlines". MTV. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 64.Jump up ^ Ford, Tracey (July 9, 2008). "Lil Wayne Documentary in the Works". The Boombox. 65.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne On The Set Of, "Every Girl" (1st Single Off Of Young Money Album) | RealTalkNY Brought To You By Nigel D". Realtalkny.uproxx.com. February 16, 2009. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 66.Jump up ^ "Gold & Platinum – October 26, 2010". RIAA. Retrieved October 26, 2010. 67.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Weezer Team Up With Lil Wayne For 'Can't Stop Partying'". MTV News. September 28, 2009. Retrieved July 10, 2010. 68.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (October 21, 2008). "Lil Wayne Calls His Carter III Do-Over 'The Birth Of A New Beginning'". MTV News. Retrieved July 5, 2010. 69.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (October 4, 2009). "Lil Wayne Rocks The Hottest MCs In The Game At #2!". Mtv. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 70.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne unveils "Prom Queen" live on Ustream". January 27, 2009. 71.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (January 23, 2009). "Lil Wayne's Rock LP, Rebirth, Due April 7". MTV News. Retrieved January 23, 2009. 72.^ Jump up to: a b Reid, Shaheem (December 4, 2009). "Lil Wayne's 'On Fire' Inspired By 'Scarface,' Producer Dre Says". MTV News. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 73.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne Preps Mixtape And Tha Carter IV; Juelz Santana Plans Skull Gang Takeover: Mixtape Monday. MTV.com.'.' Retrieved September 15, 2008. 74.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne to Release Two Albums This Year. Rap-Up.'.' Retrieved February 12, 2009. 75.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne to Drop 3 Albums This Year? Rap-Up. 76.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne Denies Double Album Reports, Discusses Retirement. Rap-Up.'.' Retrieved October 13, 2009. 77.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne Says Rebirth, Young Money LP May Be A Double Album. MTV News. 78.Jump up ^ 1 Archived October 13, 2011, at the Wayback Machine. 79.Jump up ^ Kuperstein, Slava (September 19, 2010). "Lil Wayne To "Start From Scratch" On "Carter IV"". HipHopDX. Retrieved October 26, 2010. 80.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne's '6 Foot, 7 Foot' Producer Bangladesh Says He Hasn't Been Compensated". MTV News. Retrieved May 27, 2011. 81.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne – We Back Soon". Lil Wayne HQ. March 8, 2011. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 82.Jump up ^ "John (feat. Rick Ross) – Single – United States". Itunes. Apple Inc. Retrieved March 25, 2011. 83.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Says Tha Carter IV Is Done & Announces Release Date!". Lil Wayne HQ. Retrieved May 22, 2011. 84.Jump up ^ You Da One! Rihanna named best-selling digital download artist of ALL TIME 85.Jump up ^ Horowitz, Steven J. (2011-10-17). "Lil Wayne To Release "I Am Not A Human Being" & "Rebirth" Sequels | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 86.Jump up ^ Horowitz, Steven J. (2012-01-26). "Lil Wayne To Release "I Am Not a Human Being II" In Summer 2012 | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2012-03-28. 87.Jump up ^ Markman, Rob (23 November 2012). "Lil Wayne: Tha Carter V Is 'My Last Album'". MTV. 88.Jump up ^ "News". HITS Daily Double. 2013-04-02. Retrieved 2013-04-11. 89.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne "I Am Not A Human Being II" Release Date | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales | HipHop DX 90.Jump up ^ "PEPSICO CUTS TIES WITH LIL WAYNE OVER CRUDE LYRICS". Associated Press. Retrieved 3 May 2013. 91.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Releases New Mixtape, 'Dedication 5' - XXL". Xxlmag.com. 2013-09-01. Retrieved 2013-12-05. 92.Jump up ^ "Drake Tweets "CARTER V," Offers No Further Information About The Album". Complex. 2014-02-10. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 93.Jump up ^ "Drake Posts Cryptic Tweet About Lil Wayne’s ‘Tha Carter V’". Idolator. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 94.^ Jump up to: a b "canisiusgriffin.com". canisiusgriffin.com. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 95.Jump up ^ "Drake Announces a Release Date For Lil Wayne's "Tha Carter V"". Complex. 2014-02-15. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 96.Jump up ^ "Lil' Wayne Announces 'Carter V' Release Date". Illroots. 2014-02-15. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 97.Jump up ^ Harling, Danielle (2014-03-27). "Lil Wayne's "Tha Carter V" Not Dropping May 5 | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales". HipHopDX. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 98.Jump up ^ Ortiz, Edwin (2014-03-27). "Lil Wayne's Manager Cortez Bryant Says "Tha Carter V" Will Not Be Released on May 5". Complex. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 99.Jump up ^ "Frequency News". Frequency News. 2014-05-06. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 100.Jump up ^ Grow, Kory (December 4, 2014). "Lil Wayne Blasts Cash Money: 'I Want Off This Label'". Rolling Stone (United States: rollingstone.com). Wenner Media LLC. Retrieved December 4, 2014. 101.Jump up ^ Ramirez, Erika (December 4, 2014). "Lil Wayne: Birdman & Cash Money Records 'Refuse to Release' 'Tha Carter V'". Billboard (United States: billboard.com). Prometheus Media Group. Retrieved December 4, 2014. 102.Jump up ^ Minsker, Evan. "Lil Wayne Drops Sorry 4 the Wait 2". Pitchfork. Retrieved 21 January 2015. 103.Jump up ^ Regan, Helen. "Lil Wayne Just Dropped His New Mixtape Sorry 4 the Wait 2". Time. Retrieved 21 January 2015. 104.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Disses Cash Money On "Sorry 4 The Wait 2"". HipHopDX. 21 January 2015. 105.Jump up ^ Rose Lilah (26 January 2015). "Shots Fired: All The Disses Aimed At Birdman & Cash Money On Lil Wayne's "Sorry 4 The Wait 2"". HotNewHipHop. 106.Jump up ^ Chris Rogers. "Lil Wayne’s Mixtape: He Disses Birdman & Cash Money Records On ‘Sorry 4 The Wait 2′ - Hollywood Life". Hollywood Life. 107.Jump up ^ "Report: Birdman Upset With Lil Wayne Over Cash Money Diss Song". BET.com. 23 January 2015. 108.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Sues Birdman and Cash Money for $51 Million, Freedom From Label | News". Pitchfork. 2015-01-28. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 109.Jump up ^ Vozick, Simon (2015-02-19). "Lil Wayne Breaks Silence on Cash Money Lawsuit, 'Free Weezy Album'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 110.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Announces 'The Free Weezy Album'". Billboard. 2015-02-05. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 111.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Says He Signed A Deal With Jay Z". Hotnewhiphop.com. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 112.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Joins TIDAL". BallerStatus.com. June 4, 2015. 113.Jump up ^ Kreps, Daniel (2015-07-04). "Lil Wayne Drops 'Free Weezy Album' on Tidal". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 114.Jump up ^ Schwartz, Danny. "Lil Wayne supposedly reconciles with Birdman". Hotnewhiphop. Retrieved 2016-01-21. 115.Jump up ^ http://listen.tidal.com/album/56705198 116.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (July 5, 2006). "Lil Wayne, Juelz Santana May Turn Upcoming Mixtape Into Full LP". MTV News. Retrieved March 28, 2008. 117.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (June 11, 2007). "Lil Wayne Plans His Own Leak; Cassidy's Live-From-Jail Rhymes". Mixtape Monday (MTV News). Retrieved March 28, 2008. 118.Jump up ^ Jason (June 18, 2008). "Lil Wayne And T-Pain Form Supergroup". Rap Basement. 119.Jump up ^ "T-Wayne He Raps, He Sings - 50 Unreleased Albums We'd Kill To Hear". Complex. 2012-08-08. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 120.Jump up ^ Jason (July 22, 2008). "T-Pain talk Collab Album With Lil Wayne". Rap Basement. 121.Jump up ^ Reid, Shaheem (November 8, 2011). "Lil Wayne & Drake Scrap Joint LP Because of Jay-Z & Kanye West". 122.Jump up ^ Kuperstein, Slava (November 14, 2010). "Birdman Talks Lil Wayne, Drake Collaboration Album". HipHop DX. Retrieved May 22, 2011. 123.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Back Working On Collabo Album With Juelz Santana". Lil Wayne HQ. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 124.Jump up ^ Markman, Rob (April 11, 2012). "Lil Wayne Reveals New Album, Devol, On Way". MTV News. MTV. Retrieved March 16, 2013. 125.Jump up ^ "5 THINGS LIL WAYNE SHOULD AVOID DOING ON HIS LOVE ALBUM, 'DEVOL'". Vibe. April 18, 2012. Retrieved March 16, 2013. 126.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Still Plans On Dropping 'Devol' | News Video". MTV. 2013-05-08. Retrieved 2013-05-21. 127.Jump up ^ Martinez, Angie (March 29, 2011). "Weezy's first radio interview". Lil Wayne on the Angie Martinez show video. Hot 97. Retrieved April 1, 2011. 128.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne Says He Will Retire After Releasing "Tha Carter V" | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales | HipHop DX 129.Jump up ^ Brown, August (14 March 2014). "SXSW 2014: Lil Wayne, EDM and the future of African digital music". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 21 March 2014. 130.Jump up ^ Spera, Keith C. (February 23, 2008). "Lil Wayne goes back to school (story and video)". New Orleans Times-Picayune. Retrieved June 18, 2010. 131.Jump up ^ Odum, Shanel (October 1, 2007). "Toya Carter Speaks Out (Part 2)-". Vibe. Archived from the original on August 22, 2008. 132.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Clears Up Daughter's Death Reports". Contact Music. August 13, 2008. Retrieved June 18, 2010. 133.Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (October 22, 2008). "Lil Wayne Welcomes A Baby Boy". MTV News. Retrieved February 7, 2009. 134.Jump up ^ "Her Source Exclusive | Sarah Vivan Dishes On Her Radio Career, Lil Wayne, And Her Kids". The Source. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 135.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne's Family Members". Lilwaynehq.com. Retrieved 2015-10-14. 136.Jump up ^ "Lauren London and Lil Wayne Welcome a Son". Celebrity-babies.com. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 137.Jump up ^ Bunker, Chloe (October 15, 2009). "Lil Wayne Expecting Baby with Nivea". American Superstar Magazine. Retrieved October 15, 2009. 138.Jump up ^ Trina was pregnant with his child but had a miscarriage. — 40 Things You Didn't Know About Lil Wayne | Complex 139.Jump up ^ Springer, Anthony Jr. (May 9, 2008). "Lil Wayne Talks 50 Cent, Cocaine & Rock Music". HipHopDX.com. 140.Jump up ^ His first tattoo was his stepfather Rabbit's name. He got it at 14 when he died. — 40 Things You Didn't Know About Lil Wayne | Complex 141.Jump up ^ His second tattoo was "Cash Money", which he got across his stomach because he "wanted to be like 2Pac." — 40 Things You Didn't Know About Lil Wayne | Complex 142.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne got the word "BAKED" tattooed on his face | Music | Newswire | The A.V. Club 143.Jump up ^ He identifies as Roman Catholic. — 40 Things You Didn't Know About Lil Wayne | Complex 144.^ Jump up to: a b Kelefa Sanneh (February 26, 2008). "Savoring a Moment in the Sun, Despite a Court Date". The New York Times. Retrieved December 2, 2010. "Lil Wayne had three things to explain. No. 1, a religious confession: "I believe in God and his son, Jesus. Do you?" He interpreted the roar as an affirmative response. No. 2, a professional confession: He said he was nothing without the fans, adding, "Make some noise for what you created!" Noise was made. No. 3: Same as No. 2. More noise." 145.^ Jump up to: a b c Kreps, Daniel (April 2, 2010). "Lil Wayne Launches Prison Website "Weezy Thanx You"". The Rolling Stone. Retrieved July 24, 2010. 146.Jump up ^ "Eminem concert Australia | Melbourne | Sydney". Sydney Morning Herald. 2011-12-02. Retrieved 2011-12-10. 147.Jump up ^ Ford, Tracy (April 24, 2009). "Lil' Wayne Talks About Higher Education On "The View"". The Boom Box. Retrieved June 12, 2010. 148.Jump up ^ Perkins, Brandon (March 28, 2007). "Lil Wayne: Industrial Psychology". Urb. Retrieved April 22, 2011. 149.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Talks Sport". MTV News UK. September 26, 2008. Retrieved April 24, 2011. 150.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne; Reilly, Rick (February 2, 2009). "From Super Bowl XLIII: Lil Wayne and Rick Reilly". ESPN the Magazine. Retrieved February 7, 2009. 151.Jump up ^ Mooney, Michael J. (February 25, 2009). "Lil Wayne Wears a Lil Wade, Aids in Heat Win". The Juice. BrowardPalmBeach.com. Retrieved December 29, 2009. 152.Jump up ^ June, Daniel, "Did Lil Wayne Stomp the American Flag?" 153.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (October 26, 2012). "Lil Wayne 'Doing Better' After In-Flight Medical Scare". MTV. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 154.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Hospitalized After In-Flight Med Emergency". TMZ. October 25, 2012. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 155.^ Jump up to: a b "Lil Wayne's Seizures Not Cooperating With His Reps' Denials". SPIN. October 26, 2012. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 156.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Hospitalized - SECOND SEIZURE". TMZ. October 26, 2012. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 157.Jump up ^ Finn, Natalie (October 26, 2012). "Lil Wayne's Camp Shoots Down Second Seizure Report". E Online. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 158.Jump up ^ Alexis, Nadeska (November 22, 2012). "Lil Wayne Taking Seizure Medication After Health Scare". MTV. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 159.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne - Hospitalized Again for Seizures". TMZ. March 14, 2013. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 160.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne - Day 6 in Intensive Care". TMZ. March 18, 2013. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 161.^ Jump up to: a b "Lil Wayne Hospitalized - In Critical Condition After More Seizures". TMZ. March 15, 2013. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 162.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Receives Hospital Visits from Drake, Nicki Minaj and More". Rolling Stone. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 163.^ Jump up to: a b "Lil Wayne Gets Hospital Visits From Drake, Birdman". Billboard. March 17, 2013. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 164.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Is "Not Close to Death," But "Drank Too Much Sizzurp"". Us Weekly. March 16, 2013. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 165.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Gets Hospital Visits From Drake And Birdman". MTV. March 16, 2013. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 166.Jump up ^ Argetsinger, Amy (March 17, 2013). "Lil Wayne survives the weekend, but Tone Loc and Morrissey aren't doing so well either". Washington Post. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 167.Jump up ^ Markman, Rob (March 18, 2013). "Lil Wayne's Seizures Not Drug-Related, Birdman Says". MTV. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 168.Jump up ^ Ryon, Sean (March 18, 2013). "EXCLUSIVE: Mack Maine Is "Not Sure" Whether Lil Wayne Sent Out Post-Seizure Tweet". XXL. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 169.Jump up ^ Markman, Rob (March 18, 2013). "Lil Wayne Heads Home After Six-Day Hospital Stay". MTV. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 170.Jump up ^ Lil Wayne Updates Health Status In Video, Confirms Summer Tour With T.I. | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales | HipHop DX 171.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Says That He Suffers From Epilepsy". Complex. 2013-03-28. Retrieved 2013-04-11. 172.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne receives two seizures on flight to California". 13 June 2016. Retrieved 12 July 2016. 173.Jump up ^ Schwartz, Danny (12 July 2016). "Lil Wayne survives another seizure". Retrieved 12 July 2016. 174.Jump up ^ Neyland, Nick (July 9, 2008). "Barack Obama references Lil Wayne". Prefix. Retrieved June 18, 2010. 175.Jump up ^ Stolberg, Sheryl Gay (July 17, 2009). "Obama Gives Fiery Address at N.A.A.C.P.". The New York Times. p. A16. 176.Jump up ^ President Obama Has Jay-Z And 'A Little Lil Wayne' On His iPod, MTV. 177.Jump up ^ Rodriguez, Jayson (March 2, 2010). "Lil Wayne To Be Sentenced, Begin Jail Term Today". MTV News. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 178.Jump up ^ Shepherd, Julianne (July 23, 2007). "Lil Wayne, Ja Rule Arrested After NY Performance". Vibe. Archived from the original on April 15, 2008. 179.Jump up ^ Brunswick, Deborah (July 23, 2007). "2 hip-hop stars arrested in New York after concert". CNN. Retrieved January 21, 2010. 180.Jump up ^ Juarez, Vanessa (October 22, 2009). "Lil Wayne pleads guilty to weapons charge". CNN. Retrieved February 15, 2010. 181.Jump up ^ Rodriguez, Jayson (February 9, 2010). "Lil Wayne Sentencing Delayed Due To Dental Surgery". MTV News. Retrieved February 15, 2010. 182.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (February 19, 2010). "Lil Wayne Gets Eight Root Canals In One Day". MTV News. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 183.Jump up ^ Peltz, Jennifer (March 2, 2010). "Lil Wayne sentencing postponed". WDTN. Retrieved March 2, 2010. 184.Jump up ^ "US rapper Lil Wayne sentenced to a year in prison". BBC. March 8, 2010. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 185.Jump up ^ "Lil' Wayne – Contraband Bust Behind Bars". National Ledger. May 13, 2010. Retrieved May 19, 2010. 186.Jump up ^ "Weezy Thanx You official website". Young Money Entertainment. Retrieved July 24, 2010. 187.Jump up ^ Rodriguez, Jayson (November 4, 2010). "Lil Wayne Released From Prison". MTV News. Retrieved November 12, 2010. 188.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Arrested After Idaho Concert". The Washington Post. Associated Press. October 6, 2007. Retrieved November 29, 2010. 189.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (October 8, 2007). "Lil Wayne Arrest Mostly A Paperwork Mix-Up, Lawyer Says". MTV News. 190.Jump up ^ "YumaSun.com". Lil-wayne-news.newslib.com. Retrieved October 26, 2010. 191.Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (May 7, 2008). "Lil Wayne Enters Not Guilty Plea In Arizona Drug Case". MTV News. Retrieved June 18, 2010. 192.Jump up ^ Gilbert, James (March 16, 2010). "Warrant issued for Lil' Wayne in Yuma case". Yuma Sun. 193.Jump up ^ "Warrant issued for Lil Wayne in Arizona case". USA Today. March 16, 2010. 194.Jump up ^ "Lil' Wayne pleads guilty to Arizona drug charge". CNN. June 22, 2010. Retrieved June 22, 2010. 195.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Gets Probation In AZ Drug Case". Billboard. June 30, 2010. Retrieved June 30, 2010. 196.Jump up ^ Ley, Ana (December 18, 2009). "Rapper Lil Wayne detained at Falfurrias checkpoint". The Monitor. Retrieved February 15, 2010. 197.^ Jump up to: a b "Lil Wayne sued for using Rolling Stones track". NME (Los Angeles). July 24, 2008. Retrieved 2008-08-21. 198.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (July 25, 2008). "Lil Wayne Sued By Rolling Stones Publisher Over 'Playing With Fire'". MTV. Retrieved 2008-08-21. 199.Jump up ^ "Tha Cater III on iTunes". iTunes Store. Retrieved 2008-08-21. 200.Jump up ^ "Tha Cater III on Amazon". Amazon. Retrieved 2008-10-25. 201.Jump up ^ "Tha Cater III on Rhapsody". Rhapsody. Retrieved 2008-10-25. 202.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Sued 1.3 million Over Canceled NY Shows". idiomag. February 17, 2009. Retrieved February 19, 2009. 203.Jump up ^ "Rapper Wayne sued over copyright". BBC. October 31, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 204.Jump up ^ Brad Wete (March 24, 2011). "Lil Wayne sued for $20 million by unpaid 'Lollipop' producer". 205.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne lawsuit over 'The Carter' documentary takes another twist". Los Angeles Times. May 2, 2011. 206.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne's producer sues Cash Money Records". The Boom Box. 2011-06-14. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 207.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne sued again for 1 million dollars over unpaid Carter III royalties". GossipOnThis. 2011-06-11. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 208.Jump up ^ "Lil Wayne Accused of Lifting 'BedRock'". Retrieved November 13, 2011. 209.Jump up ^ Young Buck and Lil Wayne controversy. Rap Basement Accessed July 27, 2007. 210.Jump up ^ Young Buck & Lil' Wayne 'Beef'. SOHH. Accessed July 27, 2007. 211.Jump up ^ Young Buck Responds To 50 Cent's Leaked Phone Call In New Dis Track -- Listen To It Here! 212.Jump up ^ DJ Skee (August 1, 2008) The Game ft. Lil Wayne "My Life" Music Video OFFICIAL BTS Skee.TV **LAX on YouTube. Accessed July 6, 2009. 213.Jump up ^ "A History of Lil Wayne vs. Pusha-T Beef: From "Mr. Me Too" to the "F–k Pusha" Tweet". MissInfo.tv. 2012-05-24. Retrieved 2012-11-12. 214.Jump up ^ DJ MoonDawg & Pusha T talk Drake, BET Cypher, 2012 Good Music Album on 107.5 WGCI on YouTube 215.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Pusha T Admits "New God Flow" Was Directed At Birdman; Details Issues With Lil Wayne & Drake". Hip-Hop Wired. 2012-10-16. Retrieved 2012-11-12. 216.Jump up ^ Alexis, Nadeska (2012-10-16). "Pusha T's 'New God Flow' Lyrics Aimed At Birdman - Music, Celebrity, Artist News". MTV.com. Retrieved 2012-11-12. 217.Jump up ^ Pusha T Confirms Dissing Lil Wayne and Birdman on the Ludacris Song | Vibe 218.Jump up ^ 2 219.Jump up ^ Read, Christopher (2009-10-19). "TropicalTV: with Birdman". Vimeo. Tropical TV. Retrieved 2014-02-24. 220.Jump up ^ Danielle Canada (2011-01-12). "Jay-Z Disses Birdman On "H.A.M." With Kanye West- Audio". Hiphopwired.com. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 221.Jump up ^ Horowitz, Steven J. (2011-08-24). "Lil Wayne Disses Jay-Z On "It's Good" Featuring Jadakiss & Drake". HipHop DX. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 222.Jump up ^ "Is Lil Wayne Firing Shots At Jay-Z And Beyoncé On 'It's Good?'". Rapfix.mtv.com. 2011-08-24. Retrieved 2011-11-13. 223.Jump up ^ Jadakiss on Twitter 224.Jump up ^ Therealkiss Twitter External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Lil Wayne. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Lil Wayne Official website Lil Wayne at AllMusic Lil Wayne at MTV Lil Wayne at the Internet Movie Database Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:African-American business executives Category:African-American Catholics Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American male singers Category:American businesspeople convicted of crimes Category:American chief executives Category:American male television actors Category:American music industry executives Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:American philanthropists Category:American shooting survivors Category:Businesspeople from Louisiana Category:Cash Money Records artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:People with epilepsy Category:Rappers from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Republic Records artists Category:Songwriters from Louisiana Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:University of Phoenix alumni Category:World Music Awards winners Category:Young Money Entertainment artists Category:Bloods